


That strange boy on the train

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Jeep - Freeform, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Peeping, Plushophilia, Porn, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Teen Romance, Thong, True Love, Voyeurism, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is rather upset about the compulsory school trip, however something happens on the dull train ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That strange boy on the train

Liam leaned back on the cheap leather seat, watching the dull view from the second class. He declined to play poker with Mason and his other classmates as he felt rather sleepy. Last night he just wasn’t able to finish a video game till 3 am. The few hours of sleeping explained his exhausted look. The school trip didn’t make him overly excited either, but unfortunately it was compulsory so he had no other choice. He hated the lot of common programs and wished the teachers would just let them do whatever they want to once they’d reach to the riverside resort. After facing the facts that he won’t have lots of fun during the trip, the blonde boy stretched his arms before he peeked out seeing the toilet wasn’t occupied. He got up from his seat and began to walk towards the toilet along the narrow corridor, but just when he placed his palm onto the doorhandle to leave the carriage, he glanced aside to the right. Liam’s eyes widened when he spotted the older brunette male and he completely froze down for a couple of seconds. However when he snapped out of the dazed state, the blonde boy hurriedly left the carriage and locked the toilet’s door after he stepped in, leaning against it. He bit onto his lips thinking back what he just saw, it couldn’t even be true, he heard the older students in their school’s canteen how some of them used parks at nights for rather explicit dates, but this was daytime on a rather crowded train, and that boy was wanking himself! Which was the worst that their eyes met, now Liam was more than freaked out to return back, of course it was a train and doing such action was rather extreme, but he still felt ashamed if the boy would snap at him for peeking at him, or something worse, however rushing along the corridor would be just as awkward. Meanwhile he peed and washed his hands he was thinking about what to do eventually, should he maybe tell Mason what he saw? Or should he alert the older boy to do it more carefully so others would notice him? In the end he’s chosen to do none of them, when he closed the corridor’s door behind him, he stopped then looked down at the dark haired boy, who was doing the same thing he did before the blonde boy has entered the toilet, however Liam gasped quietly once those glistening brown eyes met his, then his eyes trailed onto the slight smirk the older boy gave him and Liam couldn’t do anything else but to sit down on the other side of the train, in the same back row where the older boy was. Liam hoped his classmates haven’t spotted him sitting down over there as he was sure they’d come up to him already asking what’s got into him. 

He didn’t dare to look aside at the brunette boy, he held his eyes on the view no matter that it was boring but he was too scared to turn his head, however the other didn’t seem to be bothered how Liam looked at him and now sat down not far, he was still stressful about the situation. It took him few more minutes when he managed to turn and now actually take a better look as so far he didn’t even dare to look more precisely at the older male. He breathed in deep through his nose when his eyes focused on the dark haired male’s long cock, he wished he could have taken a better look on it, to see it’s colour, shape better, to smell its odor. He gulped big feeling a throb along his own cock as he watched how the older boy rubbed the slit of his cock with his thumb, then ran his palm around his balls, massaging them before he raised his hand to his nose and sniffed it. Liam pressed his head hard against the seat, and pressed his thighs tightly together as his arousal was getting more intense. His breathing turned faster as now the other boy turned to face him as well and began to jerk himself faster as he held his eyes on the blonde young male. Liam just now spotted how he had his phone in his other hand clearly the other was filming himself, but why? Maybe it was some sort of bet he made with his friends, and now he had to record it to have a proof? He didn’t care much about the camera now, but rather held his eyes on the handsome boy, watching how he pulled his tshirt higher, sending flushes all over Liam’s face as he spotted the sexy happy trail under his belly button. He tried to muffle his moans, gazing at the other how he bit onto the edge of his tshirt, and slipped his hand back onto his thick cock, moving his hand up and down faster, meanwhile Liam was shifting in the seat getting some friction as he pressed his own cock against his tight jeans. He panted how the other was licking his own lips speeding up his hand’s movement. Liam thought his heart would jump out of its place once he heard the hot boy’s swearing as he came all over his belly and chest. The blonde boy’s whole body was shivering from lust as he stared how the other wiped all the cum up with his fingers and sucked it all off, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he got up from his seat and rushed back to the toilet, unzipping his pants immediately, once he’s locked the door and pressed his forehead against the wall as he began to jerk off above the toilet coming within few seconds as he fantasized how he’d come onto the older boy’s handsome face and belly. 

“Liam..everything is okay in there?” Liam panted as he heard Mason’s voice and quickly flushed the toilet before he washed his hands, unlocking the door.  
“I’m fine, just felt a bit sick, but I’m okay now.” He forced a smile trying not to show that his pulse was actually extremely high from his intense orgasm. He glanced aside at the older boy once they entered the carriage and had the urge to talk to him, to ask his phone number maybe, but as Mason was there and especially for what they just did, he was too nervous to even look at him.

The few days spent at the riverside resort wasn’t that horrible, as everytime Liam felt a program was stupid, or if one of his teacher scolded him, he just grinned inside with a poker face, thinking back what happened on the train with him, but it also had a negative side, that he’d most likely never meet with that mysterious sexy boy ever again, he cursed for being nervous and shy like that, he should have just walked back and asked for his number, but now it was useless to blame himself for it, as there was nothing to be done.  
Once he was back from the trip, he closed his bedroom’s door and turned on his laptop, going onto the gay porn website he was visiting lately, however he only dared to watch few rather light, amateur videos and never extreme or kinky ones, but now he was praying to find the type he was looking for. Liam thought a bit through about what to write into the search bar, and kept pressing the backspace button on his keyboard as they seemed to be not precise but eventually he settled down by one idea. ‘public masturbation train’. He felt like his heart truly stopped for seconds when he immediately recognized the handsome boy on the first video’s cover picture. He ran his eyes onto the title ‘Was bored on the train…’ . The blonde boy opened the video, smiling how the other editing a song under the video, no wonder as the crowded train’s noises probably would be off putting on a porn vid. He turned the volume up a bit recognizing Milkshake from the Goodnight Nurse band. He paused the video holding his eyes on the handsome boy, even few tears ran down on his cheek as he was so overexcited can’t believing the coincidence of finding him. He scrolled a bit lower on the page watching all the positive and rather dirty, but when he scrolled back to the video his jaw dropped as he began to read the description. ‘Hey guys, new update vid from me : ) , actually I dedicate this vid to that cute blonde boy who sort of accompanied me on my adventurous train ride :P, write on me on chat ;) . ‘

“Oh my…God!!!” Liam gasped and immediately opened the boy’s account, running under the nickname, CumPadawan, Liam grinned as the other probably loved Star Wars then, just like him, who even had posters of it in his bedroom, but from the games actually. He added him as his friend, within seconds being confirmed and he felt his heart beating in his throat when the older male wrote onto him. 

CumPadawan: hey

ld2000: hey

ld2000: it’s me, the blonde boy from the train

CumPadawan: cool, send a pic pls

ld2000: [picture sent]

CumPadawan: Wow! It is you then : ) , I was worried you’d not watch my vid, you seemed rather young I wasn’t sure you’re watching porn, but glad you’re here.

CumPadawan: I’m Stiles btw.

ld2000: I was away in the camp, no wifi, but I’m really glad I’ve found you. I’m Liam. 

CumPadawan: You’re 15 then, right? 

ld2000: Yeah, u?

CumPadawan: 19. So..where do you live?

ld2000: Beacon Hills. 

CumPadawan: me too : ) , wanna meet up?

ld2000: Yay! That’s great :3 . Sure I want to. 

CumPadawan: Cool. 7am, this Saturday, at the entry of Beacon Hills Preserve? 

CumPadawan: I know it’s quite early but it’ll be fun :P 

ld2000: Sure, I’ll be there.

CumPadawan: Perfect, see u there then. Gotta go now, see ya. 

ld2000: okay, night,

Liam’s heart was beating fast during the whole conversation, and couldn’t believe that the boy wanted to meet him, he was glad he didn’t say some rather late meeting hour like midnight or so, as it would have been rather hard to go out for the night like that. He clicked back onto the boy’s account chewing on his bottom lip as he began to read the titles of the six older videos. Jerk off in a damn traffic jam, Sleepy wanking on my porch, Let’s try out my new glass dildo :P , Public toilet fun in my laced thong, Fluffy plushie :P , For request! Public peeing on road. 

“Gosh!” Liam gasped already having a bulge in his pants just by reading the videos’ title, he bit onto his bottom lip thinking he won’t be bored till Saturday, wanting to watch all the videos, however for that night he decided to watch the whole train jerking off video to see it in a closer view. He pulled his cock out of his pyjama pants and began to rub himself slowly staring at Stiles’ cock through the screen, he was moaning quietly as he saw the veins around the boy’s cock, the pre cum dripping down along his cock and fingers, it was incredibly sexy, he couldn’t believe this boy wanted to meet him, he quickly opened the photo he’s sent him, it was him in his lacrosse outfit, was an okay picture, but he wondered if it was good enough for a handsome and hot older boy like Stiles. Even though he stopped bothering about such and continued touching himself watching Stiles getting closer and closer to his orgasm, Liam managing to come at the same time using the wipes to wipe off the mess he made and stared longingly at the further videos can’t wait to watch them later or tomorrow. 

Eventually he fell asleep but next day at the high school was a suffer he couldn’t wait to watch the next video uploaded by the handsome boy. Once he made it home, after locking his door he quickly turned on his laptop and opened the bookmarked page of Stiles hesitating with already half hard cock which video he should choose. After a few seconds he shifted on his bed placing his laptop beside him and chose the one which was recorded on a porch. Liam held his eyes how Stiles first showed the open porch how it was right beside a road then he sat down on the wooden porch, only wearing a grey tshirt and spread his legs wide. The blonde boy put the vid in widescreen before he wrapped his hand around his shaft. He watched how Stiles was slowly wanking with cute sleepy eyes, yawning occasionally, he couldn’t believe how could he be so calm when he was touching such a sexy big cock like Stiles’. He noticed however when a car drove by his house the brunette boy whimpered and began to wank faster, Liam as well, assuming the other probably had a kink for public things when it came to sexual things.  
Liam couldn’t remember wanking off this frequent ever, but since he was watching Stiles’ channel he did it dozens of times daily, he loved to see how the other jerked off in his jeep in the middle of traffic jam, he loved the ones with original sounds than the one on the train where he cut music under it, because hearing Stiles’ moaning, panting and the sound of jerking off was way sexier. He watched it many times when Stiles was fucking himself with his purple glass dildo, finding it hot how he also sucked on it, Liam couldn’t help but imagine that he was doing the same things with his cock. First he wasn’t sure about the one where he wore a laced pink thong but actually it turned him on extremely, made him rock hard, watching how the boy was desperately rubbing himself in that small thong, in a restaurant’s toilet, making a wet spot onto the sexy underwear. He had no idea what was the ‘fluffy plushie’ video about, when he opened it, he blushed deeply seeing how Stiles had a rather big black wolf plush toy on his bed and Stiles was completely naked, his pretty moles visible all over his skin, what Liam found really sexy. He held his eyes on the screen as Stiles got behind the toy wolf, lifting up its furry tail and he stared with widened eyes how it had a hole probably made by Stiles. He gulped when after pouring some lube into the hole Stiles pushed his cock inside the toy, it was really new and a little odd for him, but his body reacted differently and during the week the blonde boy jerked off to the plushie video at least four times. The requested video didn’t include any touching or sex, simply public peeing on the road as the title stated but the tiny needy moans made even that video sexy, also how some cars drove along those videos as well, and one truck driver even slowed down a bit looking back at the boy crouching over the road. He was watching the comments as well, none of them were negative, and he even got bit jealous about some, how they gave their phone numbers to the boy but as he noticed Stiles never replied to any of the comments. 

When Saturday came Liam was wondering while he was washing his teeth if the older boy’s friends or relatives knew about these videos, wasn’t he scared that his face was visible on all the videos? However he thought it was none of his business, just like it was stupid to be jealous when they weren’t boyfriends or anything serious like that. He wondered what clothes he should wear, eventually he decided to go in a grey sleeveless hoodie and black skinny jeans. 

“Hey Liam,” Stiles waved once the blonde boy arrived to the entrance of the Beacon Hills Preserve.

“Hi,” Liam said on a bit shy voice tone and walked up to the other, blushing as he got two kisses onto his cheek from the taller boy. “I like your shirt.” Liam smiled looking at the Star Wars themed tshirt, then lower at the black leggings on the other. 

“Thanks..you like Star Wars too?” Liam nodded then smiled shyly as the other held onto his hand softly and began to walk along the path into the woods. “So..are you into some adult fun? I think if we’d be over it, we’d not feel uncomfortable or shy around each other at all.” Stiles smiled and pressed an encouraging peck onto the shorter boy’s cheek. 

“Uhm..okay.” Liam answered though not really knowing what the other was exactly up to but he was craving through the whole week to finally meet him again personally, to kiss him, touch him and do all kinds of dirty things with him. 

They didn’t walk for a long time, when Stiles stopped and walked few steps away from the main path then began to take his leggings off, asking the shorter boy to do the same. Liam however looked around and told Stiles that anyone could see them there, but when Stiles said that was the point and as mostly morning joggers crossed the paths they wouldn’t care to bother them or snap at them as they wouldn’t stop running just because of that.  
Ultimately the blonde boy pushed his pants down with his underwear and tossed it onto Stiles’ leggings. His heart was beating fast, being scared anyone would see them, or what if some cop would come towards them, however when the older boy slipped his hands around his waist and pressed his soft lips against his, all the fear and thoughts vanished away, and all he could think about was Stiles, and how badly he wanted to be with him. Liam whimpered a bit when the other pressed him against the big tree then knelt down front of him, he yelped when the other took his cock inside his mouth, it was such a new feeling, but still he felt ashamed how loudly he reacted for that, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind. He looked down digging his fingers into that black messy hair, enjoying how the other’s soft hair felt among his fingers. On the train he couldn’t even dare to think this would ever happen that he’d be here with Stiles getting his first blow job from him. He was just about to come, no wonder in such a short period as Stiles was more than experienced, he just knew where and how to press his tongue along Liam’s twitching cock but the boy gasped quietly when he spotted a guy in his late twenties jogging along the path and shot a look towards them but apart from the short staring he indeed didn’t comment anything nor bothered to stop. Stiles ran his eyes after the older male and grinned before he continued to suck on the young boy’s cock. Liam wasn’t that nervous when a younger jogger ran past them shivering as he released against Stiles throat, gasping as the older male swallowed it all down. Liam rested his head against the tree, he couldn’t remember if he’s enjoyed an orgasm like he did right then, when he settled down a bit, he rested his eyes on Stiles who snuggled beside him and placed his hand around his cock. His whole body trembled when Stiles whispered into his ear to wank him off, and began to do so. He glanced down at the boy’s hardness, it was beautiful, if he could entitle a penis that, but indeed it was, no wrinkles, other odd things about it, but it was perfect the way it was, he ran his fingers along the boy’s black pubic hair then back onto his massive erection, jerking him off slowly while he was pressing kisses onto Stiles’ neck. He noticed how Stiles’ breathing and the throbbing of his cock turned more intense anytime someone ran past them and especially when that someone spotted them. Even though in the very beginning Liam felt the situation extremely strange and far from his liking but right then he was kissing and pleasuring the longer boy, can’t wait for someone else to run past them, enjoying to be watched like that. He looked down when the older boy groaned and came all over the grassy soil.

Nonetheless he was doubting if he’d be more open after what they’ve just done but Stiles was right and indeed he talked to him throughout the whole day openly. They sat into a fast food restaurant talking about everything, then they went to park sitting down on a bench after Stiles bought ice cream for them. He had a slight stereotype in mind that Stiles probably only wanted to talk about sexy or dirty things but through the whole day they didn’t even mention anything like that. As it was getting darker Stiles offered to walk Liam home, so they went hand in hand, but after a while Liam just couldn’t keep the questions to himself in his head.

“Um..I just have a few questions…and would that be okay to ask?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Stiles smiled pressing a peck onto the blonde boy’s cheek.

“So aren’t you scared about this whole uploading porn videos? And do you date many boys? Also…are you dating someone now?” He asked eventually and looked over at Stiles.

“Okay…well I started it like a year ago, I was really into watching porn, then I thought it’d turn me on if others would watch me do some stuff, so it was absolutely a random thing…and no, I’m not scared, if any of my friends would find it, nor my dad, believe me they wouldn’t be surprised about anything of me.” He giggled a bit on that comment of his then stopped at a street lamp. “I dated a few boys, but you’re the first one who I contacted through the porn site, you know I’d not want to meet those who comment on my videos, I mean I appreciate what they write but they write that to many other videos so it’s nothing personal.” He shrugged then looked down at the blonde boy. “No…I don’t..you know actually all the boys who I told what I’m doing freaked out or didn’t freak out but then found another excuse why they’d want to break up with me so…yeah I’m on a break right now from any relationship…what about you?”

“Thank you for the honest answers.” He said firstly then gently held onto Jarvis’ hands, fondling them and swinging them back and forth a bit in his palms. “No I don’t date anyone, I’ve got my first kiss from you.” He said with a blush and smiled when Stiles kissed him deeply, mumbling against his lips that he was cute. 

“And what do you think about my videos?” Stiles asked as they continued walking then the blonde boy stopped once they reached his house.

“I think all of them are super sexy…I watched them quite a lot during this week…in the beginning I was a bit unsure about this thing, how you have those videos up from yourself, but right now I think it’s really hot.” He commented then looked up at the brunette male. 

“Would you date me?”

“Huh?” Liam gasped his eyes widening as he couldn’t really believe what he just heard. 

“Would you date me, Liam?”

“I…I..of course I would…you’d really date me?” He asked surprised but smiled when he received a big kiss from the boy, snuggling to him.

“I’ll text you then, cutie boyfriend. Nighty night.” Stiles said before he waved then walked off.

 

From Sunday till Friday they met every single day, doing all sort of fun programs, arcades, theme park, zoo, bowling, cinema, but Stiles was patient with Liam only making out with him and slighter touching. He found out he was a freshman at a nearby university, and lived in a dorm. Once Saturday has come, he invited the younger boy over to himself, thinking they got to know each other well enough to move along their relationship. 

“Hello cutie.” Stiles grinned as he opened the room and pulled the boy in for a warm kiss, locking the door after him. 

“I missed you.” Liam whispered and giggled how Stiles easily picked him up and walked over to his bed, pinning Liam under himself on the bed. 

“We met every single day, silly.” He grinned and licked along Liam’s Adam’s apple, wrapping his arms tightly around him, snickering as Liam tickled his side then rolled on top of him pressing a kiss onto his lips. 

“I want to lose it today, Stiles, with you.” Liam whispered before he lowered his head spreading kisses onto the other’s cheek pressing his nose against his neck, before he licked it gently. Once Stiles cupped his cheek he rested his forehead against his. “I love you Stiles.”

“I love you even more Liam.” Stiles entwined their fingers then rolled onto their sides. “I want your first time to be perfect.” 

Liam sat still on the boy’s bed watching with touched eyes how the boy pulled in the curtains then watched as he placed two glowing red lava lamps onto the bedside table pulling his drawer out to get the lube and condom out of it. Then he smiled as eventually the handsome boy crawled on the bed beside him pressing kisses onto his temple. 

“You’re full of surprises Mr Stilinski.” Liam said quietly with a small chuckle. 

“Just because I’m into porn doesn’t mean I don’t have any longing towards romance and true love.” Stiles mumbled against Liam’s lips before he carefully pulled the boy’s shirt off, holding his arms up in the air as Liam helped him with undressing as well. Liam panted as he felt Stiles’ full lips around his nipple, soon they got rid of all their clothes and Stiles was down pressing lot of kisses onto the boy’s inner thighs. Liam pushed himself a bit up to see the handsome boy, and reached over to fondle his soft cheek, gazing longingly into those beautiful warm brown eyes. “I’m so in love with you.” Stiles whispered and pressed more kisses onto the young male’s soft skin before he moved towards his crotch, kissing his slit and sucked him deep, watching how Liam arched his back, soon he stopped though and carefully spread the other’s legs a bit more before he licked along his crack, then at his arse hole, making the other to moan loud. The preparation for the sex was so pleasurable the blonde boy almost came but he tried to hold himself back as hard as he could. Once Stiles poured some lube onto his finger and rubbed it inside Liam, then pulled the condom onto his cock, the blonde boy leaned back onto the mattress, and held his eyes on Stiles. He felt pain when he penetrated him, but didn’t closed his eyes, he wanted to hold the eye contact along the whole time, he didn’t want to miss a single second to watch that beautiful boy on top of him. A few tears ran down along his cheek, he smiled touched as Stiles stopped moving inside him and leaned down to kiss every single tear drop away from his cheek then nuzzled his nose. He slipped his arms around Stiles’ neck gently and wrapped his legs around his waist as the older boy began to thrust his cock deep inside him. He groaned as Stiles began to bite his neck and his rhythm sped up, making him feel good, he gasped for more air as Stiles wrapped his right hand around Liam’s cock and rubbed the wet slit of his cock with his thumb while he was rutting deep inside his arse. The blonde boy cried out the boy’s name as he couldn’t hold back any longer and came all over his own chest, Stiles coming in the same second as him in the same second. They were panting and looked deep into each other’s eyes. 

“You’ll never leave me?” Stiles asked quietly about thirty minutes after they’ve had sex. 

“I would never…” Liam said before he pressed kisses onto the boy’s eyebrows. “I’m more than in love with you, I feel living would be meaningless without you.” He whispered and watched how Stiles held his arm up, Liam doing the same to entwine their fingers in the air. 

“I’ll never leave either.” Stiles whispered then leaned over and pressed his lips against Liam’s, kissing him lovingly for long minutes.


End file.
